Eternal Lovers
by mizzsmilez529
Summary: After the events in Eclipse Bella decides that she doesn't want to be with Edward and moves to New Orleans to help her cousin Cami run her bar. She meets a certain Original not knowing he is expecting a baby. She also becomes friends with Hayley who eventually ask Bella a huge favor. What happens when Bella finds out Klaus secret. More inside be sure to read and review. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey you guys so like I promised this is the very first chapter of my new story Eternal Lovers. I hope you guys like it.**_

 _ **As you guys know I don't follow a particular storyline but I do try to start off using an original plot from either the show or movies and then go from there.**_

 _ **This story starts off following the events if Eclipse after Victoria is killed and Bella decides she can't marry Edward and decides to leave Forks and she moves to New Orleans to help her cousin Cami deal with her brother's death and run Rousseau's.**_

 _ **This also takes place during season one of The Originals and yes Hayley is in this story and is also pregnant with Klaus' baby. As I stated I'm not following an exact storyline seeing as how I tend to do things my own way and go with the flow.**_

 _ **So sit back relax and be sure to tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Read, review, and enjoy!**_

* * *

 _BPOV_

Its been two weeks since Edward and I split up for good this time and I decided it was time for a change. I spoke to my uncle Kieran who is my mom's older brother and he told me that my cousin Cami was still having a difficult time dealing with her twin brother's death.

I brought up the idea of possibly moving to New Orleans to help her run the bar she owns which is Rousseau's. He said that would be a good idea although he really wanted her to move to Florida with my mom but he didn't see her leaving New Orleans and he thought she could use the company.

When I brought the idea up to my dad he thought it was a great idea as well and thought it would be a good change for me to leave Forks for a while anyways.

"Maybe you can take some classes with Cami while you're there but know you are always welcome back home if and when you are ready Bella."

"I know dad but I'm really excited to see what New Orleans has to offer."

 _New Orleans Three Weeks Later_

"Bella will you watch the bar for me I have to run and pick up some supplies?" Cami asked me.

"Yeah sure I will be fine seeing as how the noon rush is over."

I found I enjoyed working at the the bar and I was able to manage it quite well when I was alone which wasn't often. Only when Cami ran errands or whatever but I still enjoyed it.

I was starting to learn some of the names if the regulars. On my days off or when I wasn't at the bar I was usually at the church spending time with my uncle or at my apartment which was right next door to Cami's.

I smiled as Marcel one of the regulars came in and sat down at the bar.

"Good afternoon Bella how are you today?" He asked with his Colgate smile.

"I'm great as always Marcel and yourself?"

"I'm good, so where's that gorgeous cousin of yours?"

"She actually just left a little while ago to run some errands. Would you like your usual?"

"Yes if you don't mind." I fixed him a glass of Bourbon and we chatted for a little while longer before another customer walked in and I went to get their order.

Marcel was a nice guy and very handsome and I could tell that he was really into my cousin and they tended to flirt with each other as often as possible whenever they were around each other.

I walked up to the table with the customer who had just entered and looked into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes and noticed he had curly blond hair.

He looked at me a spoke with a British accent that had me weak in the knees. "Good afternoon love, I don't believe we met. I'm Klaus and you are?"

"Bella, what can I get you Klaus?"

"Bella, what a lovely name for such a beautiful woman, and I will have Bourbon neat."

I walked away feeling hot all over and wanting to melt into a puddle at just the sound of his voice.

I fixed Klaus drink bringing it back to him nearly tripping in the process but I managed to catch myself before I fell and made a fool out of myself.

After quickly setting Klaus' drink down I made my way back to the bar noticing the stiff look on Marcel's face when he noticed Klaus sitting at one of the tables.

"So Bella how are you liking New Orleans, so far?" Marcel asked me when I got back behind the bar.

"I'm loving it actually. Its a lot bigger then Forks and its a lot more to do here."

"I'm pretty sure you would really enjoy some of the nightlife. Maybe I can take you and Camille out one night with a few of my friends. Its important that you don't wonder out alone here at night. It can be dangerous for a young single woman as yourself."

"I would love to but I would hate to put you out and danger is like my middle name." I said laughing at my own joke. If only he knew the things I have experienced.

"Trust me on this just promise that you won't wonder the streets at night alone I know Camille loves you a lot and I would hate to see something happen to you." Marcel said while getting up and paying for his drink.

"Ok, I promise." I said before giving him his change and watching him walk out the bar.

I checked on some of the other customers before making my way to Klaus again.

"Do you need a refill?" I asked him.

"No thanks love." He said while standing and reaching into his pockets pulling out a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change." He said giving me a dimpled smile.

"Do you realize you gave me a hundred?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes, I know have a good day love. See you later." He said while making his way out the bar, leaving me to watch his back shocked.

"The way you are standing there holding that hundred dollar bill is my guess that Klaus was just here." Cami said standing in front of me.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He does it all the time and that was my reaction the first time he did it to me. Trust me he takes some getting used to. He usually comes at night though I made him come this early?"

"Well anyways Marcel, stopped by and even offered to take the both of us out with a couple of his friends one night but made me promise not to go wondering the streets of New Orleans at night alone." I told Cami watching her facial.

I knew Cami liked Marcel a lot and I didn't know how she would feel about up a date of sorts for her with him even if I had to fake sick that night she was going.

"That sounds like fun I haven't been out in a while. Did he say when and what night?"

"No but he made it seem like it would be one night soon." I said happy that she agreed.

 _KPOV_

I quickly left the bar following Marcel out.

"What do you want Klaus?" Marcel asked without turning around to look at me.

"Well since you asked so nicely I was wondering if you would take me along with you when you take Bella and Camille out?" I said.

Marcel stopped walking and turned around to face me. "Why?"

"Because I would like to get to know Bella if you must know. There's something about her that I can't put my finger on plus she had a scar on her wrist that looked like a cold one bite mark but she is not a cold one so I would love to know the story behind that."

"I noticed that also but don't you have a baby on the way, what makes you think she would be interested in dating a guy with a baby on the way?"

"Please that's a technicality and she doesn't seem like the shallow type. Just say you will take me or do I need to go on a killing spree?"

"Alright I will take you, once I know what day they are free I will let you know." He said before leaving.

I don't know what it is but it was something else about Bella that caught my attention as well and I hope I will be able to figure it out. One thing for certain is she was absolutely stunning.

* * *

 _ **So that's the end of the first chapter be sure to tell me what you think and don't worry things will start to pick up pace as the story moves along.**_

 _ **If you have any questions just ask and if there is anything in particular you would like to see or certain characters let me know and I will try to make it happen.**_

 _ **Don't worry you will all find out what happens to the Cullen's and everything soon like I said I tend to go with the flow and I wanted to get their meeting out of the way.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Plus reviews make me update quicker especially if they are good.**_

 _ **Until next time...**_


	2. Surprise Visitor

_**Hey you guys so I know its been a while and for that I'm sorry. Just know regardless how long it takes between updates I would never abandon any of my stories.**_

 ** _Anyway Bella met Klaus and Marcel invited Bella out to show her New Orleans on a sort if double date with him and Cami only she doesn't know that Klaus will be her date as he kind of invited himself._**

 ** _I got a lot of positive reviews for the first chapter and you guys know how much I love those so keep it up._**

 ** _Read, review, and enjoy._**

* * *

 _BPOV_

To say that Klaus was a good looking man would be an understatement and I was hoping I would see him again soon. There was also something about him that seemed a little dangerous and deadly but also something else made me think I would be safe with him than anyone else and that included the Cullen's and the shape shifters.

It was drawing close to the end of my shift and I was feeling a little uneasy like I was being watched but I couldn't place my finger on it. The bar was a little more crowed then it usually is for a Tuesday night so I told Cami I would stay over and help her close.

Cami went into the stockroom at the back of the bar and I looked up to see Klaus walking through the door with Marcel. They sat at a table in the far corner away from the rest of the patrons.

"Hey you guys, so what will you guys like?" I asked smiling at them.

Marcel gave his bright friendly smile as always, "I will take my usual."

Klaus gave me a friendly dimpled smile "Bourbon neat for me love."

"Alright coming right up." I said smiling and walking off to get their orders.

After bringing their orders back I noticed Klaus and Marcel exchanged looks like they were silently communicating with each other.

"So Bella I believe you met my friend Klaus last week and I was wondering how would you feel if I invited him out with us when I take you and Cami on a tour of New Orleans. Feel free to say no of course I have other friends as well." Marcel added to the end of the statement like I was supposed to catch something important.

"What Marcel means is you don't have to say yes to spare my feelings if it makes you uncomfortable." Klaus said with a simple smile.

I could feel a hint of blush heating up my cheeks. "That's sounds fine I'm sure if he's a friend of yours then you trust him and Cami trust you so I trust your judgment."

"Excellent love so what day have you guys decided to take this big adventure." Klaus asked flashing me another dimpled smile.

At that moment Cami came from the back room and walked up to the table greeting Marcel and Klaus.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Marcel said giving Cami a bright smile. "We were just asking your cousin what day works best for you guys for our grand adventure?"

Cami smiled at Marcel and Klaus both, "well if tomorrow works for you guys we're free then the bar will be closed all day and we don't have any plans set up then unless you guys need more time."

"Tomorrow works for me what about you Klaus do you have anything planned?" Marcel asked glancing at Klaus.

"Nothing that I can't tend to another day so tomorrow it is then?"

After everyone agreed Klaus paid for his and Marcel's drinks and the two of them left the bar.

Cami and I finished up tending to the rest of the customers and closing the bar and then heading home not realizing we were being followed.

 _KPOV_

While Marcel and I followed Bella and Camille home to make sure they got home safely we both noticed the scent of a cold one nearby.

"What's a cold one doing in the quarter Marcel?" I asked Marcel quietly.

"I don't know and to be honest I'm a little unsettled that they made it this far without one of the others noticing we've never had one make it inside the quarter without being cut off." Marcel said looking nervous.

"Then obviously this one is special with some type of gift. You follow the girls and see about possibly getting a witch to put some type of protection spell on their apartment complex. If one made it this close then there's no telling how many others will show up."

I watched as Marcel nodded his head before I took off to find the cold one.

I traced the scent of the cold one a few blocks from Bella and Camille's apartment and this unsettled me greatly. I was able to sneak up on a brown haired cold one with copper highlights.

Once I had him pinned to the wall he looked shocked that I caught him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in the French quarter?" I asked compelling him.

"My name's Edward Cullen and I tracked my ex fiancée here. Her name is a Isabella Swan."

"Why would you track you ex down if you guys are no longer together?" I asked more out of curiosity.

"Because she broke up with me and left and I wanted to try and win her back?"

"Well if she broke up with you and left I'm pretty sure there's no winning her back. Now I suggest you leave and do not enter the French quarter again or I will kill you. Your kind is not welcome here because your control is so weak." I compelled him and watched as he took off in the opposite direction.

I quickly pulled out my phone and called Marcel. "Did the girls make it home OK" I asked not bothering with bieng polite.

"Yes did you locate the cold one?"

"Yes and it seems little Miss Swan was engaged to said cold one who just so happens to be a mind reader which is why he was able to make it past all the other vampires I could feel him trying to poke at my mind but with my being a hybrid he couldn't get through."

"Wait did you say Bella was engaged to a cold one. So does that mean she is aware of the supernatural?"

"I didn't bother asking but its a possibility he said she ended things and he wanted to win her back. I compelled him to stay away from the French quarter but he will be back that much I know for certain. We just need to find out how much she knows." I said ending the phone call.

Now I was very interested in Bella's past and if she was aware of the supernatural.

* * *

 ** _So I hope you guys enjoyed it and be sure to tell me what you think._**

 ** _Yeah I know Edward always comes along and ruin things. So how do you guys think Bella's going to react and what do you think Klaus will do to reveal himself if he decides be sure to let me know._**

 ** _I will update as soon as I can. Sorry again for the long wait. Don't forget to review._**

 ** _Until next time..._**


	3. Preparing

_**Hey guys I know it's been a very long time and I am so sorry about it but sometimes life gets the best of us and we just don't have the time to do what we enjoy but now that everything is settle a little, I'm back.**_

 _ **Just give me a little time to reread everything and catch up and hopefully I can update as often as my busy schedule allows it.**_

 _ **Please remember that none of my stories actually follow the original storylines I just base it off of the original stories and the rest is completely my own.**_

 _ **I do not own the rights to Twilight or The Originals or any of their characters.**_

* * *

Klaus POV

I stayed out all night keeping watch throughout the quarter making sure Bella was safe for some reason unknown I had this urge and need to keep her safe. When I got home later that morning, I ran into Elijah who was on his way out the door.

"Elijah I was wondering if I might have a word with you?"

"I'm assuming since you asked so nicely that this involves a favor?"

"Sort of. There was a cold one in the quarter last night which is very unlikely since none have ever made it past Marcel's vampires and this one not only made it past his vampires but to close to Cami. I was wondering if you had any theories on how this is possible, I do know that he was trying to poke at my mind but it's he couldn't get through.

Since you have had dealings with cold ones more than I have I thought that you may have come across this one or one with a similar gift to this one?"

"Well now that you mention it there was this coven of cold ones, I met about forty years ago and they did have a mind reader in their group however I don't think that his gift would work on any of our kind. I think it just works with some of the supernatural. So, tell me what did this cold one look like?"

"He was young maybe seventeen and had brown hair with copper highlights." Before I could say anything more Elijah cut me off.

"That sounds like Edward Cullen doctor Carlisle Cullen's son or the first cold one he changed. Although they are cold ones, they consider each other family and Edward in my opinion was a bit spoiled if you ask me.

He is the one that I was talking about he can read minds but only of human's cold ones and shapeshifters. You say that he was here in the quarter alone without family and that he was after Camille?"

Now I didn't say that he was after Camille just that he made it close to her. He was actually after Camille's cousin Bella."

"You mean the young lady that moved here from Forks a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, that would be her."

"Well then brother it makes sense the Cullen's own a house in Forks and they try to live like humans so it's quite possible he knows her from there. Did he say what he wanted with her?"

"He said they were engaged and that she left him and moved here she also has a cold one bite mark on her wrist but she is not a cold one how is that possible?"

"Well it's possible that she was bitten and the venom was sucked out to keep her from transforming into a cold one. So why may I ask are you so interested in the matter?"

I paused for a second debating on whether or not to tell Elijah the truth but knew he would soon find out either way.

"Well to be perfectly honest brother I do believe I have found my mate and I will go through every means possible to keep her safe even if it means ending the cold one. I did however compel him to leave the quarter and to not return but I'm not sure it will last."

"Did I hear you correctly did you just say you think you may have found your mate brother?"

"Yes, you heard correctly. We have plans to go out tonight with Marcel and Cami and I will use this opportunity to get to know Bella a little better and see how things go. I've been out all night making sure the cold one stays away and that she is safe.

I only came back to check on Hayley and to change before I go back out. Speaking of where is the little wolf?"

"She's actually upstairs resting she had a rather difficult night as far as morning sickness is concerned and according to her it's not just morning sickness but all day and night sickness."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant. I guess I will peak in on her and be on my way call me if you need anything." I said while walking away.

Bella POV

Cami and I spent the next morning out and about shopping for new outfits for our night out with Klaus and Marcel. I still felt a little unsettled with the feeling of being watched last night but I still managed to get a good night's rest.

I was surprised with how excited I was to go out tonight its usually not like me to even want to go out let alone with two handsome guys. It was just something about Klaus though something that I couldn't out my finger on but I wanted to get to know him and maybe on a relationship level which is not like me at all.

I always swore when I left Edward back in Forks and broke off our engagement that I wouldn't date again but I also realize that I can't put my life on hold.

"So, Cami what can you tell me about Klaus?"

"What do you want to know. Its really not much I can tell you other then he knows Marcel and although they seem like they are friends they also seem like they may have had a fallout that has caused their friendship to be kind of strained.

He also has a brother and sister that lives here in town with him and they seem wealthy and I never really see him out with anyone so I'm guessing he is single but I can't be to sure. He does however seem very interested in you which is saying a lot because nothing seems to hold his interest and he always seems like he has a lot on his mind."

"So, would he seem like a nice guy to possibly date?"

"I don't know Bella like I said I don't know much about him other then what I told you. I will say this not every guy is like Edward and its ok to take chances regardless you will get hurt or you may not but you won't know if you don't put yourself out there."

"Ok so enough about me and putting myself out there let's talk about you and Marcel. What's going on there I mean its obvious that you are both attracted to each other so how come you two have never gone out?"

"I am actually attracted to Marcel it just seems like he is hiding something and we never really had time to actually hang out to get to know each other until now. Would I be willing or open to starting a relationship with him yes but I think I would have to dig a little deeper and try and find out what it is he is hiding."

"What do you think it is he could be hiding do you think he is in a relationship or something else?"

"I don't think it's another woman to be totally honest I'm not sure but I do know he is hiding something."

"Well maybe we will find out together what these two are hiding and up to but lets just enjoy ourselves tonight?"

I didn't know what tonight may bring but hopefully it would be worth it in getting to know Klaus. I felt this strange pull and attraction to him that was stronger than anything I have ever felt before but I was willing to put myself out there like Cami said and to give it a try.

* * *

 _ **So, guys be sure to tell me what you think I know it was short and not much happening in this chapter but as you know it has been a very long time so I'm warming back up so to speak and letting the story come to me as it comes.**_

 _ **I will update as soon as possible but like I said I do have a very busy schedule so it may take a few days but I promise I will not leave you waiting as long as I did before I am very sorry about that.**_

 _ **If I don't update before Thanksgiving, I hope you guys have a safe and Happy Thanksgiving.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


End file.
